What Happens In The OR
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: 2 years after the shooting. Meredith has been named Chief Resident and is in a relationship with Mark. While she is working on a challenging case tragedy strikes in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens In The OR…**

**Mere/Mark**

**Callie/George**

**George never died. He and Callie are married.**

**Summary: 2 years after the shooting. Meredith has been named Chief Resident and is in a relationship with Mark. While she is working on a challenging case tragedy strikes in more ways then one.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Don't like, don't read. Don't hate on my pairings.**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was their 5th year as residents and Meredith had been named chief resident. Meredith had been seeing Mark for the past 6 months, and they were getting really serious. She had decided to go into orthopedics and was really bad-ass at it. Plus Callie and her worked really well together. Meredith had been working the ER every night for the past week and was running mainly off caffeine.

It was early and the other residents would be getting there soon. Meredith was in the OR stopping the bleeding from a Gsw to the abdomen in surgery. She was working on finding the bleed so she could repair the wound, but it was bleeding everywhere and was increasing rapidly.

The nurse said, "He's coding."

Meredith replied, "Start CPR and get me a crash cart." The nurse retrieved the crash cart and an intern had begun CPR. Meredith takes the paddles and says, "Charge to 260. Clear." There was no change.

Meredith ordered, "Charge to 300." Still nothing.

Meredith commented, "Again."

Meredith called, "Time of death 4:37 a.m." Meredith walked out and informed the family. She then walked into the resident lounge to change her bloody scrubs before rounds. Immediately April came up to her and asked in her perky voice, "How was the ER last night? Any cool surgeries?"

Meredith responded, "Don't talk to me until I get coffee."

Just then Alex walks in and said, "Venti Cafe Mocha no whip cream." He handed it to Meredith. She took a sip and then ordered, "Avery you are with Sloan, Yang you are with Altman, Kraev with Robbins, Kepner with Hunt, Lexie with Shepard, and O'Malley you're in the pit. "

There were a few arguments when Meredith said, "Shut up." Hoping to quiet down all the arguments. "My orders and assignments are not up for negotiation. Now get going for rounds."

Everyone exits the resident's lounge except for Alex who says, "Mere, I can't work the ER tonight."

"Why not?" Meredith questioned not happy about the statement Alex had just made.

"I have to go home and have my brother committed. He has gotten really bad lately." Alex explained hoping Meredith would understand he wasn't ditching just for the hell of it.

Meredith nodded in understanding, "Take care of your family. If you need a few extra days I will understand."

"The weekend should be plenty." Alex said. "We should get going."

Meanwhile the others were all looking for their attendings, when Bailey stopped in front of them and began, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. I don't think you realize what Meredith is doing for ya. There has already been one cut and there will be another. In between her two critical patients last night instead of getting the sleep she should have gotten she was working on assignments, assignments that will assure you all's safety through the cuts the hospital is making. She isn't in this to look out for herself. She is looking out for you all and repaying her by arguing about assignments and saying you can't work on-call or ER, well it is selfish. She has either been on-call or working the ER for the past week. She lost two gsw patients last night because she wasn't focused and hasn't slept. So stop acting like idiots and treating your chief resident like crap. Kepner offer to cover the ER tonight and Avery, be the on-call resident. Now go find your assigned attendings." Bailey thought Meredith was doing a great job as chief resident. She was doing everything possible so that as many of her residents as possible would survive the cuts the hospital was making. The poor girl had barely slept a total of five hours this entire week.

The residents went to find their attendings and started doing pre-ops for their afternoon surgeries. Lunchtime came around quickly and the residents were down at their usual spot, the gurneys in the basement. Everyone was there except for Meredith. Alex commented, "Where is she?"

Christina said, "Ever since she got chosen as chief resident she has been blowing us off a lot."

"Well she does have a job to do on top of other resident duties." April added.

Just then Meredith walks down the hall to the end where the residents were eating lunch. Meredith takes a seat next to Jackson. Lexie said, "It was nice of you to join us. I know you have been very busy lately." Lexie bumps Alex's arm with her elbow.

Alex agreed, "Yeah, have any cool surgeries today?"

Meredith shook her head, "Not really just a standard knee replacement."

Jackson added, "Maybe standard is just what you need right now. I heard about your patient's last night. Two come in with gsw's and neither could be saved."

Just then Meredith's pager goes off and she gets up beginning to walk away. "Ortho case came in. Torres is in surgery." She called.

Meredith arrived at the pit and is directed to trauma 2. When she got there she asked, "What do we got?" Meredith was pulling on a pair of gloves.

The intern began, "5 gsw's to the abdomen and legs. 3 in the abdomen, 2 in the left tibia."

Meredith ordered, "Hand a bag of blood and page Hunt."

"Hunt is in surgery." The nurse replied.

Meredith nodded, "Okay looks like this one is ours Doctor Kemp. We need lots of gauze. We have to get the bleeding under control before we go into the OR."

Meredith and the intern begin packing the wounds and applying pressure. They finally get the bleeding controlled.

Meredith said, "Olivia book an OR." Meredith and Kemp began pushing the bed out.

"OR 2 is ready." Olivia called.

Meredith and Kemp were scrubbing in as Meredith was explaining the surgery. They enter the OR and Meredith said, "Scalpel." Meredith looked up and saw that the observation room was quite full. Olivia handed her the scalpel.

They remove three bullets from the abdomen and begin a suture to fix the torn tissue.

Up in the observation room Mark, Bailey, Owen, and Callie all just took a seat in the rather full observation room.

April asked, "Doctor Torres are you going to assist Doctor Grey?"

Callie shook her head. "She has it under control. No need for me to go down there."

Just then all of the pagers began to go off. They had all gotten a code black. All of those that had been there the day of the shooting a few years ago shared a look. They didn't have a good feeling about this.

Their pagers had been going off for a while when Meredith asked, "Can someone check the pagers?"

Olivia said, "It is a code black page."

Meredith paused a minute thinking back to a few years ago. She shook the thought off knowing it could be anything.

Meredith let Kemp make the incision on the leg to get the final two bullets out. Once they were open Meredith noticed something. Meredith asked, "Olivia do you have the toxicology report?"

She nodded.

"Is this guy a druggy?" Meredith mentioned.

"Yeah." She answered. "How did you know?"

"His bones which combined with the impact of the bullet causing a fracture makes it extremely toxic." Meredith explained.

Kemp asked, "What do we do?"

"Masks." Meredith replied referring to specialized oxygen masks they used during bone replacement. Any unnecessary personnel I need out of this OR. The only ones not going are Kemp and Olivia."

Olivia had gotten the specialized masks and the three of them remaining put them on.

Up in observation everyone observed closely as Meredith ordered half of her team out. They put on the specialized masks used during bone replacement.

Callie went over to the speaker and pressed the button. "Grey what is the situation?"

"Toxic bones from drug use cause from the fracture by the bullets." Meredith replied.

"The masks are only good for about 20 minutes." Callie stated.

Meredith responded, "We are very aware of that and the fact we still have about 30 minutes to go in the procedure."

Just then Meredith heard the OR doors open. He eyes didn't see who it was but the gun the person held.

Meredith made a signal to Kemp and Olivia to take cover and they all did just that as the shooter began to rapidly fire.

Everyone in the observation room saw this and their eyes laced with fear.

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: Addison never left.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Owen was immediately on his feet. "Everyone but senior attendings needs to get out of here. Head to your locker rooms, lounges, on call rooms. You are not to leave those locations until I page otherwise. Lock the doors. Anyone you see in the halls on your way there, get them in there as well."

When the chief had spoken most of the room had cleared out. Owen looked at Mark, "Sloan you can't be here."

"I'm fine, chief." Mark replied, adding chief for extra measure.

Owen countered, "Then go be fine somewhere that isn't here. Go be with her friends right not. You are too close to this. She is their only chance out of there. Just know she is doing everything she can. She wouldn't want you to see this. You got to know that."

"I get paged the second that guy is out of there." Mark countered as he walked off.

Mark didn't like it but he went to find Christina and the others in the residents lounge. They were all seated on the bench. Mark went and slid down on the floor against the lockers.

Christina said, "This can't be happening again." She was flashing back to that moment when she was staring down a gun barrel two years ago.

"This hospital is cursed. I mean that is the only explanation why all the bad stuff happens to us." Alex mentioned. Alex too was having a flash back about when he was lying in the elevator after he had been shot.

Avery looked over at his mentor and the boyfriend of one of his best friends, "Mark, you okay?"

He had only been vaguely listening to their conversation. He couldn't lose her. Not after it took so long to get her. "She is all I have. She's my family and she is in their with a guy with a gun. I can't be okay with that. It is hard. Every time something good happens, something bad happens to balance it out."

Back in the OR Meredith, Melissa Kemp, and Olivia had taken cover. They dove to the ground on Meredith's signal.

Meredith sat up looking for where Melissa and Olivia were. She felt something wet and cold. Then she looked at her hands. It was blood. She didn't have much time to ponder that thought when the gunman was placing the gun to the back of her head. "Get up," he ordered.

Meredith scrambled to her feet. She now saw Olivia and Melissa not far from each other. She couldn't tell if they had been shot or not.

The gunman led Meredith back over to where the body laid on the table. "Kill him. Do some sort of medical something and make the monitor thing beep. Make him die."

"I check on them first." Meredith argued.

"You aren't exactly in any position to be calling the shots." The gunman mentioned as he slapped her across the face with the gun.

When the gunman hit Meredith, Melissa and Olivia each uttered a small sound resembling a quiet scream or whimper.

Meredith said, "I check on them or shoot me now."

Back in the observation room, "Arizona, Callie, Derek, Addison, Bailey Teddy, and Owen were all on their toes. They watched as the scene unfolded before them. They could hear everything that was being said down in the OR.

The had closed off the observation room so no one could see them up there, but they knew Meredith and the other two knew they were there.

The gunman signaled with his gun for her to go towards them. During Meredith's interaction with the gunman they had both sat up.

"Are you guys okay?" Meredith asked worriedly seeing that they had both been shot.

Olivia spoke, "Through and through to the shoulder. Not a lot of blood, though. So that is a good thing."

Meredith begins to tear at her scrub shirt ripping lose a long piece. She then takes it and ties it behind Olivia's neck. She then grabbed some gauze and told Olivia to hold it over the wound with her other arm.

Meredith then turned to Melissa. Melissa began, "I got a couple through and throughs' to the arm. Both hit right above one another. Bicep."

Meredith took some gauze and placed it over both wounds. She the tore some more of her shirt and wrapped it around and tied it off over the two wound on Melissa's arm.

Meredith tore another piece of her shirt and wrapped and tied it around her leg. There was nothing she could really do for her abdomen at the moment. The bullet must have missed the major organs because it wasn't bleeding badly, although there was some. Her shirt was now reduced to a belly shirt from all the pieces she had torn.

Meredith stood back up and put her hands up as she walked back towards the table where their patient was laying open. The gunman ordered, "Now do something that kills him."

Melissa and Olivia looked up towards the observation room. They knew Meredith couldn't really kill him, but she may have no choice.

Owen had called the police and they should be arriving on scene any moment. Not that they would really do any good.

Meredith exchanged a look with Melissa and Olivia. Meredith walked over towards the head of their patient. She took something off the tray the anesthesiologist uses. She examined it and then pushed it into the IV.

Callie mentioned, "She is really going to do it."

"What other choice does she have?" Derek asked.

Bailey said, "This isn't going to end well."

Meredith began, "In a few seconds you will begin to see his heart rate go down. It will zero out and then we will get a flat line. Watch the monitor there." Meredith pointed to the monitor.

He watched the monitor as the numbers got smaller and then there was a long beep. He never took the gun off of Meredith as this happened. As his eyes moved off of her she picked up a scalpel slipping it into her pocket.

When the monitor showed the flat line he turned back to them. He mentioned, "You know what happens now right?"

He had the gun trained right at Melissa's head.

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Teddy commented, "I can't believe that just happened."

Addison shook her head, "I don't think she really killed him. It is outdated but the old aseptic we use to use can potentially mimic death."

"That or there are about 5 different bone injection meds Mere could have pumped the guy with. It will give you the same result. She knows that if it isn't reversed in 10 minutes there will be no bringing the patient back. And they only have about 5 minutes left before those mask die." Callie explained.

Owen had stepped out seeing as the police had finally arrived. He explained the hostage situation and how it would be extremely dangerous to enter that OR considering there was a toxic in the air.

"You don't have to do that. You can walk out of here and we can forget this ever happened. You accomplished what you needed to now leave us alone." Meredith tried.

"I'm not that stupid. I leave you three here, I leave witnesses." The gunman said.

He had the gun trained at Melissa still, "You can't shoot her. She is pregnant. You wouldn't kill a pregnant girl now would you? I know, as much as you want to kill us you would never harm an unborn child. She only found out yesterday, hasn't even told her boyfriend yet." Meredith began rambling. "Shoot me. I'm the one you really came for. She is just an intern. Scared of her own skin. Barely knows what she is doing. And the other one is a nurse. Lucky she gets to see the OR in the first place. Me, I'm your doctor here, 5th year resident, chief resident for that matter. Less than two months away from my board exams now. But you don't care about any of that."

Addison said, "Why does she always go having to be the hero?"

"It is in her blood." Owen mentioned. "You know she took a class in hostage negotiation after what happened last time. Didn't want anyone to know and hoped she would never have to use it."

Callie said, "Really?"

Bailey added, "Explains why she gets so calm in a situation like this."

The gunman turned around and came towards Meredith who began to back up. They went back and back until there was nowhere left to go. He placed the barrel of the gun against her shoulder as he pushed her against the wall.

"And why shouldn't I kill you?" He countered.

"You know staring down a barrel of a gun use to freak me out. There was a guy once that came in her and shot up the place. Killed some of my friends. You don't need to know that but what is important here is how you would feel if someone shot your wife or your child, or your mother, or best friend. You wouldn't like it very much and I know you would be hurt. You would want to go kill the person. We are someone's daughters. So don't do this. You achieved your goal. He isn't coming back. No amount of medicine in the world can do that. So do me a favor a lower your weapon." Meredith explained.

He took a step back looking over at the other two girls. "I have a daughter you know. Her mama died during childbirth. She wants to be a doctor. Attends Harvard. I'm using her mother's death benefits to pay for her schooling. She deserves the best."

"And what kind of life will she have if her father is sent to prison for murder. That isn't the life you want her to have." Meredith commented.

He replied, "I see what you are doing. Trying to talk me out of this, but I have already come to far. I have to finish it. You don't understand the life she has had so far. I haven't been able to give her a fraction of the things I wanted to. I'm not the world's greatest dad, but I want to change that and I can't do that from prison." He lunged closer and knocked her to the ground.

Melissa and Olivia were on their feet. They didn't know what they could do.

The next thing they knew Meredith was holding a scalpel. The next part all happened in a blur. All Mere knew is that the guy in front of her was dead.

Meredith couldn't move. She was hurt worse this time and was just lying on the OR floor. Olivia came over to where she laid and began applying pressure to her wounds with her one arm.

Melissa was standing at the patient's head going over the anesthesiologist's tray trying to find the right injection medicine.

Olivia mentioned, "We don't have much time left."

"I estimate we have about a minute left." Melissa added.

Owen had turned the intercom back on, "You guys need to get out of there. We will send another team in."

Olivia began, "We have already been exposed, there is no need to expose anyone else."

Melissa added, "We don't even know the effects of the toxin so exposing anyone else at this point would be premature."

Callie asked, "You guys need to get out, you are close to being out of air."

Derek commented, "How about the fact that you are all shot as reason enough."

The other attendings all added some reason for them to leave that OR immediately.

Meredith began, "Shut up and listen, we are staying in this OR. As the highest ranking doctor in the OR that is my call to make, not any of yours. You are not down here and therefore cannot make that decision. If my team says they are fine, then they are just that, fine. Now shut up and lets us do our jobs so we can get out of here."

Addie mentioned, "Meredith you are on the ground bleeding."

"Shut it." Meredith replied. Now looking at Melissa. "Doctor Kemp, you can do this. Just follow my instructions. You are going need to get 15cc's of…" Meredith named some type of drug.

Melissa went over to anesthesiologist's tray and pushed something into the IV. Meredith watched the monitor as she whispered, "Come on baby. Come on."

All the attendings left the observation room and now were down in the scrub room.

About a minute later the heart monitor came back live.

Meredith said, "Now you need to pack the wound. You are going to have to wet the pads. It doesn't need to be pretty. We aren't in the business of plastics here. It just has to be tight." Meredith chuckled knowing if Mark had heard that he would have glared at her.

She quickly began to pack the wound. Olivia had been applying pressure to Mere's wounds. "How are you guys on air?" Mere asked since she was almost out.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm out." Olivia helped Mere up. Kemp had just removed the drape and replaced it with a cover to prepare the victim for transport. She waited for it to inflate before running for the door. Olivia and Meredith were seconds behind them. Meredith had knocked into a tray on the way out.

As the doors opened they each fell into one of the attendings arms that was there to catch them, as they had anticipated such a reaction. They began to get them onto gurneys and access their injuries.

The residents and Mark were still in the lounge when their pagers went off saying the code black was no longer in place.

Mark was immediately on his feet running that way and Christina wasn't too far behind.

Mark saw them putting Meredith onto a gurney. Callie, Teddy, and Owen were taking her into another OR.

Addie and Arizona were taking Melissa into the OR, and Bailey and Derek were taking Olivia. All three of them were on oxygen. They knew putting them under anesthesia was out of the question given the situation with the toxin.

Richard saw Mark and Christina coming and held them back. They saw Meredith being put on a gurney the moment they entered the corridor. Richard began, "There is nothing you can do for her right now here. You and Yang go sit in front of the OR board. As soon as there is something to update you with we will."

Christina trying to be strong for her friend and her friend's man turned Mark around seeing as he had a blank stare on his face and was just staring at the door to the OR Meredith had gone in.

Christina had managed to get them to the OR board and both sat down underneath it.

**Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Bailey and Derek were in the OR working on the bullet wound to Nurse Olivia's shoulder. It was a through and through. Bailey smirked as she worked along side of Shepard. "What?" Derek asked.

"I just never thought I would see the day when a world famous neuro surgeon would be doing a general surgery." Bailey mentioned.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Derek replied. "I'm not completely self centered. I do appreciate other specialties."

They had a pretty simple surgery. Once they had realigned the clavicle, all they needed to do was repair the damaged tendon with a graft and suture. The bullet has missed any major organs and had caused minimal bleeding.

Once they were done they scrubbed out and had a nurse take her to post-op.

Arizona and Addison were operating on Melissa Kemp, one of Meredith's interns. She has two through and through's to the bicep.

Addie was working with the ultrasound machine, "Looks like Meredith was right. She is about 11 weeks along."

"Well she is like the next Bailey. Knows everything about everyone. Next to Bailey she is the most feared person in this hospital." Arizona replied.

Arizona used a graft repairing the muscle without any complications and bandaged the arm. They had an intern take her down to post-op.

They scrubbed out and then went over to the scrub room to the OR Meredith was in and began scrubbing in. Bailey and Derek had just done the same.

Of the three Meredith was the worst off. She had two gsw's to the left leg, one to the abdomen, and multiple stab wounds from the scalpel they had struggled over.

Teddy and Owen were working on the gsw to the abdomen along with the multiple stab wounds. Callie was working on the leg. A little while later the four other attendings came into the OR asking how they could help.

Callie began, "Derek I could use an extra set of hands in here. Addie I need you to get me Mark, little Grey, and Yang. They are her next of kin and I need to know how to proceed."

Lexie had joined them in front of the OR board a little while ago.

Addison went running from the OR to find them. She found them right in front of the OR board. Addison began, "I need you guys to come with me."

Owen mentioned, "Bailey we could use and extra set of hands here."

Moments later Derek and Bailey were knee deep into the surgery and Arizona was standing by if they needed extra hands. Mark, Lexie and Yang arrived in the OR holding a mask over their faces.

Callie began, "You guys are listed as her next of kin. I need to know how to proceed. The bullets lodged into her fibula and tibia and shattered the bones entirely. The best option is to remove the bone completely and replace with titanium rods. It is risky but the alternative is to try and repair the bones. That runs the risk of infection."

Mark said, "What the hell happened?"

"The angle she was shot at. It was an impossible situation." Callie mentioned not really being able to elaborate.

Mark rubbed his hand over his face. "What the hell. Why her?"

Owen spoke, "Mark we need you to focus. Sloan look at me."

Mark looked up, "Maybe I don't understand the relationship you two have, but I understand this. She is your family. Meredith Grey is your family and the best thing you can do right now is help us decide."

Lexie began rambling, "She is my sister but this isn't my decision to make. She cares about you more than anyone it the world Mark."

Christina added, "Mark I think the best solution here is the titanium rods. There is no way you could expect him to rationally decide this. Like you said it is an impossible situation."

"She would trust you with her life Callie. You know that. I know that. So whatever you decide is what she would want me to decide. So do what I can't and save her life. She is all I have." Mark stated.

Callie nodded then said, "Arizona, Addison I need you to prep the titanium rods. We need to remove all the fragments."

Addison and Arizona got to work on the titanium rods. Who knew you would see the day when a peds and neonatal surgeon would be working on an ortho case. That is just what you do to save one of your own.

The others had removed the bullet and fixed the damage to Meredith's abdomen. They had also done sutures on all the stabs wounds she had sustained.

Callie was ready for the titanium rods. Addison brought them over. Derek and Callie got to work getting them to fit and work with the tendons and muscle. They closed her up and brought her to post-op.

Addie and Arizona went to check on Melissa Kemp, Bailey and Derek went to check on Olivia Harper. They were both stable and eagerly awaiting news on Meredith.

Callie, Owen, and Teddy entered Meredith's room just as she was waking up and arguing with a nurse.

The heard Meredith saying, "No, no I need to find Melissa, and Olivia. And where is Mark?" Meredith began to pull the oxygen mask off.

The nurse said, "Doctor Grey, you were shot, all three of you. They are being taken care of."

Meredith continued to argue with the nurse when she saw Owen, Teddy, and Callie.

Teddy began, "Meredith, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure. Look would someone just tell me what is going on other than this stupid incompetent nurse." Meredith stated, "I just get short quick film cuts."

Callie turned to the nurse; "I think it would be best if you left."

The nurse left the room and went to the nurse's station hoping to be safe from Meredith's wrath.

Owen mentioned, "Meredith I need you to tell me what you get in the movie cuts?"

Meredith mentioned, "I remember being paged to the ER, and then something about a code black. I remember because I was in the OR and the pagers were being annoying so I had someone check. Then…then we put on masks. There were only three of us at that point. Next there is a gun…and then nothing. I don't have a lot of details. Where's Mark?"

Callie said, "I'll go find him."

Callie went to find Mark, Lexie, and Christina still sitting in front of the OR board. The all stood up. "She is out of surgery and stable. We went ahead with the titanium rods. She doesn't seem to remember much. You guys should talk to her. She needs friends right now."

Mark, Lexie, and Christina went towards her room.

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long. Everything has been so hectic lately.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Mark was the first to enter the room. He went over to one side of Meredith's bed. Meredith looked up and smiled when she saw Mark. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

Mark said, "Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

Meredith began scanning over her injuries and the bandages and shook her head. "I just don't want to talk about this. It is so frustrating. I don't even know what happened other than I was shot."

Mark signaled to Lexie and Christina to give them some space. Mark nodded, "It's okay. Just give it some time."

Mark sat in the chair next to her and took her hand.

A little while later Owen and Teddy came in.

They began to do a few checks before they looked at Meredith. "Meredith do you know what happened?'

Meredith was trying to recall what happened. "I was in surgery with my intern. Kemp. It was a John Doe. 5 gsw's. There were shots fired. Lots of blood. And now I'm here. I don't remember much."

Teddy said, "We'll be back in a bit to check on you."

They went to talk with the other attendings who explained that Melissa and Olivia remember very little as well.

Derek added, "Maybe from the lack of oxygen they had while in surgery there is some sort of nerve damage. I will have some tests run."

_The next day_

Addison was in checking on Melissa. Addison said, "The baby is stable. You are 11 weeks along. Your wound isn't looking too bad. If all goes well we should be able to discharge you tomorrow."

Addison left the room and went over to the nurse's station. A moment later she saw two police officers leave Nurse Olivia's hospital room and enter Meredith's.

Meredith looked up from the magazine she was reading when the two cops entered her room. One of them began, "Doctor Meredith Grey I am Officer Smith. We are here to get your statement about what happened yesterday. Just take me through your day."

Meredith nodded, "I was at lunch with some friends when I got paged to the ER for the case. Guy came in 5gsw's. 3 in the abdomen 2 in the tibia. All from the same gun. The intern I was working with Melissa Kemp and I stabilized him and then transported him to OR 2. The nurse on the case soon followed. We scrubbed in and began the surgery. No big deal I've done this a thousand times before. Then the pagers start going off. It was a code black."

Smith questioned, "What is a code black?"

"It has several meanings. One being someone unauthorized has entered a secure area, or there is a gunman in the hospital. I didn't think anything at first because ever since what happened a few years back there have been random tests to make sure people know what to do when faced with a situation like that." Meredith explained.

"What happened next?"

"Well I noticed something weird with the surgery. So I had non-essential staff leave. That left Melissa, Olivia, and myself. We put out masks on and continued. That was when the guy came in and we were starring down the barrel of his gun."

Smith kept nodding.

"Our instincts kicked in. We knew he was about to rapidly fire so we took cover." Meredith said. She continued explaining the details of how she helped the others and how she fake killed the guy on the table. She continued with how he was pointing the gun straight at Melissa and he turned his attention for her.

"It all happened in a blur. I had a scalpel in my hand he came at me and I started to stab him. We fought for a few moments and then I slit his neck. I couldn't move so Olivia came over and I talked Melissa through finishing the surgery and then we got the heck out of there." Meredith mentioned.

Smith nodded taking notes. "Thank you for your cooperation. I hope you get better soon."

The officers left and Lexie came in.

Lexie asked, "Everything okay?" She looked at the officers curiously.

"Yeah." Meredith said. "Just taking statements. Standard stuff."

"Oh." Lexie commented. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Something for the pain." Meredith mentioned.

Lexie looked at the chart then gave her a dose of something. Soon enough Meredith was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_One month later_

It had been one month since the shooting in the OR. Melissa and Olivia had been discharged a few days after. Meredith was discharged after about a week.

Meredith had been on bed rest. She had been staying at Mark's apartment, which was very convenient since Callie's apartment was just across the hall and George stayed over there. She had a brace on her leg and was using crutches to get around. Her abdomen was still in a lot of pain.

It was currently around about 6 in the evening and she knew Mark should be getting home soon. Meredith closed her eyes for a few moments trying to get some rest but it only lasted a few seconds before she heard the door open. It was Callie.

Callie called, "Meredith." She walked into the back bedroom of the apartment and found Mere on the bed.

Meredith attempted to sit up a little, "What's up Callie? Is Mark going to be late?"

Callie shook her head, "No I'm taking you out tonight. We are meeting George and Mark."

Meredith just shrugged her off, "I'm not in the mood. Maybe tomorrow."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way we are going out tonight." Callie began as she started rifling through the closet to find clothes for Meredith.

Meredith swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for the crutches to pull herself up. Looking at the outfit that Callie had in her hands Meredith commented, "That is fine. I'll go change."

Meredith took the pair of pants and shirt and went to the bathroom. After about 30 minutes Meredith came out of the bathroom wearing a blue ruffle shirt and a pair of black pants. She had taken her hair out of a clip and let her curls fall naturally. She also applied a little makeup.

"How do I look?" Meredith questioned.

Callie smiled, "Great. Ready to go."

"Yeah." Meredith nodded as her and Callie made their way towards the door.

Meanwhile George and Mark had been waiting out front the restaurant. "You nervous?" George asked Mark.

"Yeah a little. I just hope all goes as planned." Mark commented.

"She loves you. You know that. Everything else will fall into place." George added. "Looks like they are here." George pointed over to where Meredith and Callie approached them.

Mark watched as Meredith made her way over. She looked as gorgeous as the first time he saw her, even if she was wearing scrubs then. Mark smiled as he looked into her eyes. He was going to do this tonight. He wanted to be there for Meredith through this and through their life together forever.

Mark mentioned, "Good evening ladies. You both look beautiful tonight."

Meredith and Callie blushed a little. Mark gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek and George gave Callie a kiss on the cheek.

They went in and were shown to their table.

Dinner progressed and they were all eating when Meredith asked, "So any cool surgeries today?"

Callie mentioned, "I did do facial reconstruction on this guys jaw today. Along with Mark's help."

"Yeah thanks to Callie he is going to be just fine. And because of me he will still look pretty too." Mark added.

"So is it just your personality or that ego of yours that makes and amazing ortho surgery sound like nothing next to plastics." Meredith asked.

"Maybe it is a bit of both." George joked.

They all laughed and then Meredith commented, "But don't let it get you down. I still love you Mark."

With that comment Mark took it as he chance. He took a deep breath and looked over at Meredith. "Meredith you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Being around you makes me happier than anyone ever could. I don't just want to be your boyfriend I want to be your husband and have your kids with you. I want to be with you through everything no matter what life throws our way." Mark was down on one knee and held out a ring box now, "Meredith Grey will you marry me?"

Meredith nodded, "Yes. Yes. I will."

Mark took her hand in his and placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her then sat back down.

Meredith asked, "You knew?" looking over at Callie.

She nodded, "Good thing I know how to make you go out."

"Thank you." Meredith whispered.


End file.
